Ajay Ghale
Ajay Ghale (अजय घले) is the main protagonist of Far Cry 4. Ajay travels to Kyrat to fulfill his mother's dying wish for her ashes to be spread at Lakshmana in Kyrat. He quickly becomes involved in a brutal civil war against the oppressive ruler of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Background Ajay Ghale was born in mid April/May 1988Mohan Ghale's Journal#Baishakh_1988Nepali-to-Gregorian calendar concordance of Mohan's journals in Kyrat to Ishwari and Mohan Ghale. His father would become the leader of a rebellion in a burgeoning civil war to overthrow Pagan Min. However, tragedy befell the Ghales and when Ajay was only three years old, his mother fled with him to America. They left behind Kyrat, the war and his father. Ajay grew up as an American and was told close to nothing about his family history. While growing up in the United States, Ajay landed in plenty of trouble as a kid, putting his mother through hell. He eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and was caught up in an armed robbery gone bad that led to a store clerk getting shot to death. Ajay was not directly responsible for the shooting of the store clerk, but he turned himself in and bartered a deal – in exchange for no prison timehttp://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx, he provided the name of the person who pulled the trigger. As Ajay was turning his life around, he learned that his mother was dying of breast cancer. She never told him, and it had now metastasized into her liver, leaving him with a scant few days to say goodbye in the hospital. The last lucid conversation they had was about Kyrat. His mom described the beautiful place they left behind when he was a child and spoke of regrets for things left undone. A few weeks later during the reading of her will, Ajay was given her last wish, an amendment made a few days before she died: "Ajay, my son, I have but one last wish. Take me back to Lakshmana." With a mix of guilt, apprehension, and a little excitement, Ajay has entered Kyrat by way of India to fulfill his mother’s final wish.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx Murders committed * Eric - Killed during or after a Buzzer chase. * Yuma Lau - Killed in a knife fight for the psychological torture of prisoners at Durgesh. Optional murders * Paul De Pleur - Car blown up for the torture and murders committed by him in the City of Pain. * Noore Najjar - Shot in the head for the killing of soldiers in Shanath Arena. * Amita - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign. * Sabal - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign. * Pagan Min - Shot in the head or helicopter shot down for the oppression of Kyrat and murder of innocent lives. Trivia *Ajay Ghale is the first ''Far Cry'' protagonist that is native to the game's setting. also first to have a family relationship with the antagonist. *"Ajay" (अजय) is Sanskrit for "undefeatable," possibly a reference to his family's role in the Kyratese Rebellion. Ajay is a common name in the Indian subcontinent, while Ghale is a Nepalese surname. Ghale is also the name of the Tibeto-Burman language of Nepal, and an ethnic group originating from different parts of Nepal. *Ajay Ghale, having been assimilated and raised in America, pronounces his name "AJ Gale" while the Kyrat natives pronounce it "Ah-Jay Gah-lay." * His voice actor, James A. Woods, also provided the voice for Keith in Far Cry 3. * There is a secret ending at the start of the game. If the player chooses to wait for Pagan Min in the beginning, he will return after 13 minutes and takes the player to Lakshmana Min's tomb to spread Ishawari's ashes before cutting to the credits. * Ajay is possibly married since after finishing Monkey Business, Hurk says "and your wife's number! She's a real beauty." This could also just possibly be a joke on Hurk's part. * In Shanath Arena the announcer will refer to Ajay as a "gora", which is Hindi slang for a European or white person. This suggests that even though Ajay is Kyrati, he is seen by some as an outsider due to having been raised in America. Photos AjayAndPagan.png|Ajay, and Pagan taking "selfie". AjayGhale.png|Ajay. Ajahy Ghale.jpg|Ajay. ag.jpg ag1.jpg|Amita, Ajay, and Sabal Far Cry® 42014-11-19-21-15-5.jpg|Ajay Ghale in game Model ajay.jpg|Concept art of Ajay Ghale banniere_categorie_fc4.jpg|Ajay Ghale and Pagan Min References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Golden Path